A Physicists Romance
by Komak
Summary: One-entry Big Bang Theory fanfic about Leonard, Penny and Sheldon. Contains a lot of sex and nudity so this one isn't for you kids. Enjoy and reviews would be appreciated. Thanks.


(This is my second fanfic and it's a lot longer than the first so I'm either getting better at this or I'm jsut rambling in my stories. Either way, enjoy reading. This is a one-entry Big Bang Theory fanfic, which contains quite a lot of nudity and mature content. Review if possible. -D).

The party was drawing to a close and Sheldon had gone to the bathroom to freshen up before going to bed. He'd had a tequila shot with Penny before the party and the flavour lingered on his taste buds.

In the mirror he could see the reflection of a drunken Leonard holding himself steady against the tiled bathroom wall.

Nobody said anything but Leonard had stumbled over to him and tenderly began to kiss him, his actions clumsy and misguided. Acting upon instinct, Sheldon wrapped his arms around his significantly shorter partner and helped his actions become more fluid.

Pressed firmly against each other Leonard began to grind against his partner, a soft moan escaping his lips as their tongues rubbed against each other.

That night the couple didn't leave the bathroom. Sheldon had his lover bent over the sink as he thrust himself deep inside of him, gripping onto his hips for a better leverage. Frequent groans could be heard from the bathroom, and neither of the two stopped to think about the people who were still at the party.

When Sheldon reached his climax and his warm, sticky semen spilled out inside Leonard's passage, he pulled Leonard upright and turned his head slightly so that he could kiss him passionately.

Leonard was sitting on his bed; hand down his boxer shorts, pleasuring himself to the sight of two Asian women having oral sex with each other. Usually his mind would be racing, trying to process everything at once. Or his mind would be drifting to Penny who lived in the apartment opposite. But all he could think of was Sheldon in the next room.

It was now July the following year and for the past seven months neither had said anything about the incident in the bathroom. All Leonard wanted to do was grab Sheldon in the next room, his spirit burning with lust and seduction on his lips. To try and subdue awkwardness between the two roommates Leonard had started online dating again. Tonight had been another disappointing night, ending at the point on the woman's couch where Leonard had quietly moaned 'Oh Sheldon' into the unsuspecting woman's ear.

At this point, Leonard knew that he was getting nowhere and shut the top of his laptop, running a hand through his hair with an exasperated sigh. He knew that his actions at the Christmas party hadn't been a spur of the moment thing.

"Leonard?" The door opened and there stood Penny, wrapped in the smallest towel they had in the apartment. Her blonde hair hung round her shoulders in waves, the soft light reflecting off the tan surface of her skin.

"Hm? Uh... Hey P- Penny uh... How can I help you?" Leonard scrabbled at his jeans, pulling up the zipper, narrowly missing his thumb after several fumbled attempts.

Penny bit her lower lip and twirled a strand of her hair, pulling the towel a little closer around her to show off more of her form.

"My shower broke and Sheldon said I could use yours. But I don't know how to work it. Could you show me?"

Blinking a couple of times, Leonard scrambled to his feet awkwardly and made headway for the bathroom, eyes glued to the floor. Penny was enough to get Sheldon off his mind, she was perfection itself.

With Penny close behind him, Leonard's pulse started racing when she closed the bathroom door after the two of them.

"It's a little tricky sometimes; you just have to wiggle it a bit and then jam it to the left…" The warm water started gushing through the shower head like warm summer rain, soaking Leonard's hair, running down his pale back.

He heard the sound of Penny's towel dropping to the floor, and he felt her pulling his jeans down to his ankles. She stepped into the shower and Leonard was eye-level with her breasts. Slipping her hand around the back of Leonard's neck, she pulled him closer and kissed him passionately, her tongue massaging his softly.

Pulling back, Leonard awkwardly pulled down his boxer shorts and got into the shower, pinning Penny against the tiles by her wrists. He knew this was the worst possible place to get Sheldon off his mind but there was no way in hell that he was going to stop this now.

Penny could feel his member pressing hard up against her, their lips were pressed firmly against one another, their tongues tying round each other. She was desperately trying to get the painful breakup between her and Kurt out of her head, Leonard was the one guy she was sure that would sleep with her, no questions asked.

Leonard was deep inside her, his continuous thrusting forcing moans to escape from Penny's lips as she dug her fingernails into the skin on his back. The water flowing from the shower head had gone from lukewarm to searing hot, and continued to pour over the two of them, but neither of them wanted to pull away, they didn't want it to stop.

Feeling his hot, sticky ejaculate pour inside of her, Penny instantly reached over and turned the shower off.

Neither of them said anything as Penny turned the shower back on to have a cold shower, forcing Leonard to collect his clothing and go back to his room, extremely confused about the situation he was in.

As the refreshingly cold water poured over her, Penny leant her head back on the tiles and ran her hands over her face. Not only had she broken up with Kurt but she'd slept with her dorky neighbour that she found in no way physically or emotionally appealing.

"Leonard, what was all that noise about?" Sheldon was standing in his batman pyjamas, holding a cup of Sunny D with a twirly straw. His voice was almost monotone and his facial expression wasn't much more enthusiastic.

Standing with his clothes clutched to his crotch area, Leonard shook his head and mumbled something along the lines of "Don't ask" before slamming his bedroom door shut behind him. Collapsing onto his bed, he stared blankly at the ceiling.


End file.
